La nueva Jamie
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: AU de "La novia". Jamie es arrestada y unos meses después regresa totalmente nueva. Y ella y Gumball comenzaran a verse con otros ojos. Futuro JamiexHarem masculino en los sig. Caps.
1. Cap 1

**Este es un AU del capítulo de El Increíble mundo de Gumball llamado "La Novia" en donde me pregunte:**

 **¿Qué hubiese pasado si Darwin mientras buscaba a Jamie llamo a la policía y hubieran venido al rescate? Y que meses después de su arresto y su re educación y que se disculpara por las cosas que dijo no era enserio ¿podrá ver a Gumball con otros ojos?**

 **Pues aquí lo veremos:**

 **Primero tengo que declarar que la serie no es de mi propiedad si no de Cartoon Network Europe.**

 **(Aunque me acabe de enterar que Ben Bocquelet el creador salió de ella para esta 6ta temporada ToT)**

Gumball al parecer estaba sin salida.

No podía evitar estar cerca de ella.

Jamie.

Desde hace unos días, cuando Alan, el globo verde, le dio un consejo sobre su corazón estando vacío y que se refirió a tener novio.

Básicamente vio a Darwin y para ella era "el candidato perfecto".

Gumball le pregunto del porque no hizo nada y su motivo fue porque no dijo nada y puso ese ejemplo de "cuando un gorila ataca es mejor estar quieto y no gritar" pero cuando Gumball le dijo que no se trataba de un "animal salvaje" y que se trataba de su novia lo mejor era quedarse callado y no decir nada.

 _Flashback:_

 _-Entiendo, pero lo mejor va a ser quedarse callado y no decir nada._

 _Fin del flashback._

Pero Jamie, como era su novia, lo comenzó a amenazar y maltratar diciendo que si el la engañase o rompiera con ella le daría una paliza que nunca olvidaría como si él le faltase el respeto a su país y que lo manden a una prisión para luego darle el peor castigo posible como por ejemplo ejecutarlo.

Por sin mencionar que asesinaría a todo aquel que se interpondría en su camino ya fueran hombres o mujeres.

Y Gumball le intento todo el tiempo decir que se revelase ante la matona Russo, pero sin embargo le dijo que no, pero Jamie, al ver que Gumball hablaba con Darwin, hizo a Gumball su novio como si los tres se volvieran en un "harem" y Jamie era la "sultán" mientras que Gumball y Darwin eran "las mujeres que lo rodeaban".

Pero Gumball huyo rápido de la clase atemorizado por ver el futuro que le vendría de acceder a tal propuesta: Que él y su hermano se iban a dejar dominar por Jamie diciendo que cosas tenían que hacer y qué cosas no debían hacer, como si ella fuese una vil reencarnación de aquellos dictadores militares que sembraron el terror en la Argentina en el mes de marzo de 1976, prohibiendo cualquier cosa que los habitantes de ese país que les gustase como por ejemplo la Televisión, la música o las películas, etc.

Pero Jamie hizo que todo tornara en un giro oscuro. Apagando las luces y apareciendo de la nada como si fuese un personaje de una película de terror gore.

Pero llego corriendo hacia la biblioteca y vio que un estante de libros bloqueo su salida sabiendo que ese era su fin.

-Hola novio. - dijo Jamie acercándosele con una sonrisa de un desquiciado.

\- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! - Intento Gumball suplicarle piedad.

-Espero que te guste tu regalo. - saco algo de su espalda lo que parecía ser un bate.

\- ¡ **NOOOOO!** -Grito Gumball pensando que sería asesinado.

Pero Luego la policía entro amarrando a Jamie, esposándola y llevándosela mientras se llevaban su bate de regalo como evidencia.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! - Grito Jamie queriendo liberarse, pero era inútil. La llevaron a fuera aventando su cara contra su auto llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡¿Que pasa aquí?! - grito el director Brown.

-Jamie Russo esta arrestada por intento de asesinato hacia un alumno de su clase. - grito el oficial desde su megáfono.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Aquí debe un error! ¡Debe ser mi primer delito! ¿¡No pueden darme otra oportunidad!?- intento Jamie justificar sus actos.

-Pues según me conto el sr. Mattox (el seudónimo de Darwin para llamar anónimamente a la policia) día 4 de marzo a las 10 agrediste a uno por qué no devolvió su dinero del almuerzo o el 18 de abril que intentaste golpear a alguien por meterse en tu camino.

Jamie no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que por eso uno la podría delatar e ir al despacho del director. Pero... No que la delataran anónimamente y que pagase una condena de 30 o 60 días.

-Bueno fue suficiente estas condenada a 60 días en el reformatorio juvenil de Elmore. - eso fue lo que el oficial dona le grito antes de tirarla hacia el auto policial.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- Fue lo último que grito Jamie antes de que lo llevaran al reformatorio.


	2. Cap 2

Luego del arresto de Jamie todos entraron a clases de nuevo, gozando que no verían a Jamie en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Viejo! ¿¡Como fue que la policía vino de repente? - pregunto Gumball a su hermano.

-De hecho, el señor Mattox era yo. Llame anónimamente a la policía mientras Jamie intento buscarte.

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¡Gumball! ¡Vuelve! - intento gritar Darwin a su hermano que huía de Jamie, pero ella volteo para ver a Darwin sonriendo nerviosamente._

 _Mientras Gumball escapaba de su "novia" la escucho gritar:_

 _\- ¡Gumball! ¡Vuelve! ¡Voy a hacerlo mágico para nosotros! - apago las luces de toda la escuela volviéndolo como si fuese una escena aterradora de una película de terror._

 _Mientras con Darwin..._

 _\- ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Ya se! - Darwin salió del aula y saco un teléfono y marco "911". Numero con el cual se utiliza para llamar a la policía cuando hay problemas en la casa de alguien como por ejemplo un ladrón o un acosador._

 _-Policía. Vengan rápido. Mi novia quiere asesinar a mi hermano._

 _-No se preocupe enseguida vamos._

 _Y la linea corto._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- ¡WOW! - dijo Gumball asombrado. - ¡¿Deberás hiciste eso!? ¡Gracias! - le agradeció el chico a su hermano

-Jeje no hay de qué. Pero...- se preocupó un poco. - Para cuando Jamie salga de ahí talvez nos agarre a madrazos...- se asustó un poco. -O a balazos... ¡CON ARMAS ¡DE ALTO CALIBRE! - grito Darwin atemorizado pensando que Jamie les dispararía a todos como un plan de venganza cuando saliera del reformatorio como si quisiera sembrar la tragedia como aquellos jóvenes que asesinaron a todo el instituto Columbine durante abril a finales de los 90 por no tener amigos o como aquel surcoreano que asesino a casi todos los estudiantes de Virginia Tech en el año 2007 por los mismos motivos.

-No te preocupes además la sentenciaron a 60 días y eso es mucho tiempo para gozar.

-Tienes razón.

Los dos entraron a clases pensando en el tiempo que tenían que gozar mientras Jamie la re educaban en el reformatorio.


	3. Cap 3

En el reformatorio juvenil de Elmore...

.

-¡Por favor dejenme salir!- gritaba Jamie antes de que la encerraran en una especie de cuarto de dementes muy grande con todas las salidas bloqueadas para evitar salir por sus propios medios De forma profesional.

(Aqui va a haber referencias por alli y refes por alla :3)

En ese "cuarto" se encontraba un televisor gigante que parecia pasar una "caricatura".

Se podia ver lo que parecia ser esos momentos "privados" de la vida de alguien mas, similar a la de una novela en donde se ve hombres maltratando mujeres.

Y era asi.

Sumado a un grito de chica asustada de peli de terror como IT o Candyman muy fuerte y de gran calidad de cincuenta por ciento que... que...

Que paralizaron de punta los pelos de Jamie sumado a que ella se orinase encima.

-Ahora Jamie, lastima a este infante traumado por maltratos infantiles diciendo que se lo merece y peor que ello.

Al parecer la estaban poniendo a prueba para saber si era seguro poder reinculcarse en la sociedad. Si lo hacia merecia pudrirse en el peor de los lugares que puede existir. Si no podian darle derecho de una segunda oportunidad.

Vio a un rincon, gracias a luz, un niño todo maltratado y traumado por maltrato infantil

Jamie iba al principio darle lo que "se merecia".

Aunque luego...

-No te preocupes niño, no quiero herirte, quiero ser tu amiga.- le dijo la muchacha pacificamente, haciendo que aquel niñose sintiese bien en esos momentos de "dolor y alegria".

 **Continuara...**

 **Perdon si deje esto en hiatus, pero tenia otros proyectos pendientes que contaban en la palma de mi mano.**

 **Y tambien si esto fue muy corto, es que hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Saludos a: Milanord, Klisman Guerrero Duval, hinatakawai0208, vampiricmalice y Dsher97.**

 **Respuestas a:**

 **BigDragon500: Lo se y se pondra mas jeje :3.**


	4. Cap 4

**Disclaimer: El increible mundo de Gumball tiene todos sus derechos reservados a Cartoon Network Europa.**

La tranquilidad era algo que volaba en las clases de la escuela de Elmore, como en los prados de un campo cerca de las montañas al norte de cualquiera de las provincias de Canadá. Pues había pasado uno que no tanto tiempo tras el arresto de Jamie, por la muestra de peligro y psicopatía con todo el colegio, por su amorío, que muchos lo malinterpretarían, de hacer trio con, y por Gumball y Darwin de excluirlos del mundo entero, pero gracias a una denuncia anónima, por parte de Darwin, las cosas parecieron ir de mejor a muy bien para todo el cole.

Pero con el regreso de ella, quizás todo se alarmaría, pero… Las cosas iban a tomar un giro invertido.

En ese momento, Gumball y Darwin, y todo el salón, Se sentaron todos los alumnos en sus respectivos asientos.

Pero de sentarse en los banquillos como cualquier buen alumno lo harían, iban a recibir de nuevo a Jamie, la cual el tiempo recapacito en el reformatorio. Con el tiempo, quizás se acostumbrarían y se harían amigos.

O quizás algo más.

Pero retomando el cuento,

La más nueva, renovada, reformada, y cambiada Jamie camino por la puerta, entrando y mostrando su nueva faceta al mundo.

Su pelo era ahora mas largo, Su cuerpo era una pura figura hourglass, unas tetas de lo mas exquisitas y perfectas, caderotas, piernotas, un culote, una espalda de lo mas, unos brazos tan y un cuello asi, sus ojos, eran mas sexys que nunca. Lujuriosos. Brillantes como unas perlas.

Y su voz como una seiyu japonesa.- Am… hola.- dijo de forma timida y tierna aquella chica, su voz al respirar sonaban como gemidos sexuales, a cada chico se le ponía duro.- Se que quizás hice algo que no debi, pero el tiempo en el que pase en el reformatorio, aprendi la lección y estoy lista para recomenzar.- finalizo la joven Russo, mientras se iba a sentar, al lado de Gumball, y los demás muchachos del cole, la miraban con suspiro y enamoramiento.

 **Continuara…**

 **Respuestas a:  
**

**Brother of the night: Hermano, yo con los fics los hago tan largos como yo pueda. Y que bueno que te gusten otras parejas con Gumball fuera de Penny (Hablo de Chico X Chica, no Chico x chico como el Gumball x Chico hot dog bleah 3X. Y en este fanfic no existe Penny).**

 **De este fic hablando de un capítulo en donde se involucró a Jamie totalmente Yandere, vi el reciente capítulo de nombre "The buddy", vaya fue uno muy bueno con uno de mis personajes favoritos que no aparecia en 83 años (XD).**

 **Sé que quizás me tarde meses tarde (Imito el meme de Syndrome de Los increíbles XD) pero había estado ocupado, Con varios proyectos mios aca.**


	5. Cap 5

**EIMDG Tiene sus derechos reservados a Cartoon Network Reino Unido.**

En la residencia Russo…

.

Jamie se encontraba viendo tele hasta que escucho alguien que toco el timbre.

Se levanto y abrio la puerta y revelo que era Tobias Wilson con unas revistas en sus manos.

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunto Jamie.

\- Hola Jamie, vine a entregarte esto. Creo que los del correo mezclaron nuestros correos.- le entrega unas revistas que según supo eran para ella.

\- Oh gracias. - le dijo mientras que El chico wilson se quedaba con la otra mitad que era para el.

-Ah oye.

\- Si?

-¿Te parece si vamos a no se tomar un café?

-¿Hablas como de una cita?

-¡No exactamente! - se exalto un poco y luego se calmo- Si es que asi sea.

-Ah, ok, suena genial, bueno mi mama esta en un gimnasio femenino, no regresara hasta las 21.20

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos. - y se fueron.

.

Horas despues al volver…

.

\- Gracias Tobias la pase bien, bueno adios.- antes de entrar a su hogar le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo a tontado.

-Si gracias. - y regreso a su casa con un sentimiento de amor que lo hacia sentir en los brazos de morfeo.

.

En otro lugar…

.

Habia un cierto gato azul que veia aquella escena con celos: - Vaya con que Tobias, dio el primer paso, no importa, le seguire el juego, pronto ella sera mia.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pense reescribir esto en cuanto saliera el final, o despues, pero me decidi mucho antes para que esta serie sea recordada como South Park.**

 **Y por si quieren saber si pense en cancelar esto pues no, (Sobre el porque me "olvide" de esto en un 3 meses) es que tenia un documento en otra compu, pero algo raro le paso, se prenden las luces, es como si… no se… estuviese en coma. (O puede que ya no ande mas por que la tengo desde hace como 11 años).**

 **Agradecimientos a mis seguidores de Wattpad: Ayeesh1, Aragonedgar28, WilliamPadmoore, AlexisAlfredo52, JuanLima354, Felguard753, luffykiyama777, WalkerLoudOfficial, Llimber, LuquitaLouder, Medineishion, seba1200, snati01, brahianmaripil, carlitos33o, fenixuzumaki, HomeroGoku, KarimelMarakby, Adarkan, lupeyhcg, Ricardo13582485, huitfic, jajasaludos2019hol, y gffh00, liu312, lucky-one456, Angelnoz, user75483518, ErickAlvarezSanchez y gemspirit.**


	6. Cap final

**Derechos reservados a Cartoon Network.**

En una tarde en el parque, Jamie habia salido a caminar, luego se sento en una banca, en donde esta se topo con Alan.

-Hola jamie. - le saludo el globo.

-Hola Alan.- le devolvio el saludo Jamie.

-Queria saber si querias ir al cine. - le dijo Allan.

-Suena genial . - dijo Jamie, tomo de la punta de la cuerda de Alan, como si fueran una pareja que se agarra de las manos.

Al llegar al cine vieron una peli, hubo una pausa de 5 minutos tras 44 minutos de entretenimiento faltaban 20 minutos para que acabase, al ir al baño, a jamie le dio bola llevar a Alan al baño de mujeres, al entrar alli se toparon con los demas compañeros varones de clase.

\- Que haces aquí con ella?! - el primero en hablar fue Darwin molesto.

\- Estabamos solo en el cine. Te importa? - respondio Alan sarcasticamente.

\- Se suponia que ella fuera al parque a tirarle piedras a los autos . - dijo Gumball y de ahi empezaron una discusion.

Jamie se veia tensa, pero logro detener la discusion.

-Oigan en vez de pelearse por mi. - hizo una pose sexy la pelinaranja. - ¿Que tal si me comparten?

Todos los chicos sonrieron . - Suena bien.

Alan y Jamie fueron a volver a terminar de ver la pelicula, mientras que los demas chicos salian.

Desde ese dia cada uno salio con Jamie un dia diferente que le tocaba a quien y asi finaliza esta historia de amor entre muchas personas.

 **FIN**

 **Q.E.P.D. El increible mundo de Gumball. (2011-2019).**


End file.
